


Повторение — мать учения

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Pretend Relationship, Secret Relationship, Smut, UST, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Джессика Пава, самая сексуальная девушка в офисе, приглашает ворчуна Бена Соло на свидание. Проблема в том, что он — 29-летний девственник, которому не хочется ударить в грязь лицом перед вышеупомянутой красоткой, поэтому Рей великодушно предлагает помочь ему пройти сквозь всевозможные неловкости и позорные моменты прежде, чем наступит день Х. Чувства в сторону, они же взрослые люди, в конце концов...Что может пойти не так?





	1. Один

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Practice Makes Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879843) by [violethoure666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666). 



Работа Рей элементарна. Она — администратор в небольшой страховой фирме; должность сказочная.

Прошлой весной, закончив колледж с дипломом по поэзии, она столкнулась с дефицитом на рынке труда. Поначалу Рей твердила себе, что это всего лишь работа на лето, но должность оказалась достаточно лёгкой, её счета были оплачены, и, честно говоря, она перестала дёргаться. Иногда она подумывала, что со временем переведётся в отдел продаж... 

Больше всего в новой работе ей нравились её коллеги. Должность ей досталась лишь потому, что её лучший друг — Финн Такер, который трудился здесь техником, замолвил за неё словечко. В конце напряжённого дня, распив на двоих бутылку вина и поняв, что они обе обожают Бритни Спирс — Рей и Роуз Тико, управляющая отделом кадров, моментально стали лучшими подружками. И потребовалось всего пять минут, чтобы её завоевала ослепительная улыбка По Дэмерона; Рей мигом поняла, почему он возглавляет отдел продаж и маркетинга. Даже Бен Соло — угрюмый, замкнутый бухгалтер, оказался втянут, пусть и без особой охоты, в их тесный дружеский круг. Бен — злючка, и всё же каждую пятницу он приходил в бар, пропустить с ними по стаканчику и почти каждый день обедал с ними во дворе. Рей удивилась, узнав, что Бен и По — друзья с самого детства.

Они ведь совершенно разные.

С Беном оказалось нелегко поладить, и ей известно, что Финну и Роуз он, мягко говоря, безразличен.

— Да он просто мудила, — сказал Финн примерно через неделю после того, как Бен по-настоящему с ними заобщался. — Думаю, он трётся поблизости только потому, что втрескался в Рей.

На пару с Роуз Рей засмеялась.

— Эм, нет, — ответила она.

— Согласна с Рей, быть того не может. Он просто мудак и тусит с нами лишь потому, что вся эта терапия наконец-то даёт результаты. Я к тому, что... Он же буквально платит кому-то за напоминания о необходимости вести себя вежливо с окружающими, — заметила Роуз.

— Он действительно раньше был так плох? — поинтересовалась Рей.

Финн и Роуз обменялись взглядами.

— Поверь мне, Кнопка, если думаешь, что он плох сейчас... Ты себе даже не представляешь.

Не считала Рей Бена настолько уж плохим, но тот факт, что он отпугивал окружающих своего рода «не доёбывайтесь до меня» энергетикой, был неоспорим. Он выглядел неплохо, но всегда сутулился, избегал зрительного контакта и хмурился, а из-за всего этого становился менее привлекательным, чем мог бы быть в противном случае. Было в нём нечто опасное, но не соблазнительное, а скорее предупреждающее. Он явно не из тех людей, с которыми можно шутки шутить или обниматься; на самом деле идея прикоснуться к Бену Соло казалась... Странной.

И всё же ей нравилось проводить с ним время. Рей считала его своим другом, а теми пятничными вечерами, когда он пропускал тусовки, она даже скучала по нему. 

Корт-Хаус — дерьмовый паб, но у них имеются холоднейшие напитки, дартс и патио. И вот в пятницу вечером они всей компанией столпились вокруг двух кувшинов пива, жалуясь друг другу на работу.

Щёки Роуз успели порозоветь; По обнимал Финна, который старался выглядеть непринужденно; музыка звучала громковато. Бен выглядел заскучавшим, не вписывающимся в эту небольшую кабинку.

Рей легонько пнула его под столом, и он повернулся к ней — хмурый вид лица слегка смягчился.

— Чего такой угрюмый, Соло? Я думал, уж сегодня-то ты будешь счастлив, — заметил По.

— О? — глядя на хитрую улыбку По, удивилась Рей, и снова повернулась к Бену, который внезапно пришёл в ярость. — С чего вдруг?

— Джессика Пава пригласила Бена на свидание.

Все будто воды в рот набрали. 

— Ты шутишь, — не поверил Финн, и Бен, сверкая глазами, повернулся к нему.

Встряла Роуз. 

— Нет, просто... Она... Очень горячая. Прикольно, Бен.

— Да неважно всё это, — холодно сказал Бен. — Я всё равно не иду.

— Что? — в один голос воскликнули Рей и По.

— Боже, Бен, — проведя рукой по волосам, начал По. — Не... только не снова. 

Сжав челюсти, Бен явно чувствовал себя неловко, и Рей не видела его кулаки, но слышала, как хрустнули костяшки пальцев.

— Не хочу я с ней встречаться, — выпалил он.

— Да все на земле хотят с ней встречаться, — пытаясь пошутить, заметила Рей. 

Мышца под глазом Бена дёрнулась. Он тяжело вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— Рей права, Бен, что не так с Джесс? Почему бы не попробовать? Ты ей явно нравишься, — подначивал По.

Слегка покраснев, Бен выглядел так, словно хотел, чтобы земля разверзлась и поглотила его целиком.

— Не буду я говорить об этом с вами, придурки, — сказал Бен, вышел из-за стола, а затем и из бара.

Вздохнув, По убрал руку с плеча Финна, собираясь встать, но Рей его остановила. 

— Нет, оставайся, я пойду.

Пожав плечами, По выпустил Рей вслед за Беном.

Моросил мелкий дождик, стелился туман: типичная для ноября погода в Сиэтле.

— Эй, — начала Рей, прислонившись к кирпичной стене рядом с Беном, который курил, глядя в сторону улицы. — Хочешь поговорить об этом? — спросила она.

— Не о чем говорить, всё это вообще никого не касается.

— Это... Я имею в виду... Совершенно нормально, если ты... Знаешь, что По и Финн геи... Никто не станет...

— Что?! — Бен обернулся к Рей; на лице его отражалась смесь ужаса и веселья. — Рей, если бы я был геем, я бы этого не скрывал, всё не... Не так. Чёрт, нет.

— Ладно, извини, я просто... Джессика Пава, Бен! — многозначительно заметила Рей.

Застонав, Бен откинул голову на стену.

— В том-то всё и дело. Не то что я не хочу пойти на свидание с Джесс... _Конечно, хочу_ , она потрясающая... Просто... Чёрт, это неловко, — он спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Рей захотелось протянуть руку и дотронуться до него, но что-то её остановило.

Вздохнув, Бен опустил руки и взглянул на Рей.

— Я никогда... Ни с кем не встречался и... Ну, ты понимаешь... Ни с кем _не был_ , — многозначительно протянул он.

Сначала её мысли запнулись, а потом до Рей дошёл смысл его слов.

— Ты девственник? — с удивлением спросила Рей.

Она подумала, что не так уж это удивительно. Трудно было представить, как кто-то приближается к Бену Соло ради секса — было что-то такое в его непостижимой энергетике. 

— Пиздец как неловко, — невозмутимо произнёс Бен.

— О, перестань, не всё так плохо, — уверила его Рей, мягко толкая в плечо.

— Ещё как плохо! Не могу я пойти с ней на свидание, выставлю же себя полным идиотом.

Рей поморщилась. Вполне себе вероятность. 

— Просто... Знаешь, со временем мне стало похер, я даже не задумывался об этом, и я всегда так... злился. А до всего этого мне даже дела не было. Плюс... Не знаю, я никогда не нравился девушкам, и что в этом нового? Я... резкий. 

Рей не могла возразить, несмотря на необъяснимое желание сделать это. Но она также не могла представить, что Бен никогда не нравился девчонкам. Джесс-то, похоже, от него в восторге. И он резок, конечно, но также удивительно красив. Рей предполагала, что вся его острота может быть интригующей. 

— Хорошо, теперь выслушай меня, — начала Рей, повернувшись к Бену и прислонившись плечом к стене. Обратив к ней лицо, сам он возвышался над ней. — Скажи ей, что встретиться в эти выходные не получится, придумай отмазку, но назначь свидание на следующую неделю. Так у нас будет время... для практики.

— Практики? — нахмурившись в замешательстве, переспросил Бен. 

Рей сглотнула. Она искренне не хотела, чтобы Бен страдал, и если у него появился шанс с кем-то вроде Джесс, она просто обязана помочь ему как другу.

— Ага, практики. Сможешь пережить все неловкости со мной, а потом... знаешь, перейти к делу.

Выражение его лица — непроницаемо; рот приоткрыт, а глаза потемнели.

— Ты и я? — уточнил он.

— Да, я имею в виду, — Рей сглотнула и положила руку на плечо Бена: боже, какой твёрдый! — Если не хочешь, само собой никто не заставляет. Я просто по приколу предлагаю, понимаешь? Никаких условий, никаких странностей. Если не понравится, мы не обязаны... Но если хочешь, я могу... Могу помочь.

Пожав плечами, Рей опустила руку. Ничего не ответив, Бен взглядом проследил за тем, как её рука соскользнула с его плеча. 

— Мы не обязаны, если ты не... 

— Нет, — быстро ответил он. — Я хочу этого. А ты уверена?

Рей кивнула. Ещё как уверена! 

— Ладно, у нас есть неделя, — пожав плечами, заметила она.

— Точно, — кивнул Бен, и в этот момент рядом с баром остановилось такси. — Мне пора идти, но... Я напишу тебе?

Рей кивнула, а Бен улыбнулся ей и сел в машину.

Какое-то время она постояла в тишине около бара, а потом вызвала машину и поехала домой.

***

На следующее утро её разбудило сообщение от Бена.

**Бен** :

_ты не передумала?_

_потому что если ты расхотела этим заниматься, я пойму_

_я к тому что — никакого давления_   


Рей улыбнулась экрану своего телефона.

**Рей** :

_Я в игре, если ты тоже._

Он ответил почти сразу.

**Бен** :

_когда?_

**Рей** :

_сегодня?_

**Бен** :

_ладно…_

**Рей** :

_приходи в 7_   


**Бен** :

_хорошо_

Рей не понимала, почему нервничает. Одевшись, она отправилась на утреннюю пробежку.

Продолжая прокручивать в голове собственные слова, она задавалась вопросом: зачем было предлагать Бену помощь? Точнее, зачем она согласилась заниматься обучающим сексом с Беном Соло? Это ведь на неё совершенно не похоже — действовать так импульсивно. Она не переставала думать о Бене в таком ключе, но сейчас позволила себе поразмышлять. Он — большой, очень большой, и сильный к тому же. Взгляд у него выразительный, подбородок волевой, а губы очень красивые и, наверняка, мягкие. А насколько мягкие, она узнает совсем скоро.

Она вернулась домой, вымылась, тщательно прибралась в квартире. Потом переделала кое-какие дела, запланированные на выходные, и снова приняла душ.

На всякий случай она побрила ноги. Правда не собиралась она спать с Беном сегодня; к тому, что у них впереди целая неделя, она относилась серьёзно. Не хотелось ей торопить события. Интуиция подсказывала, что им понадобится как можно больше времени.

Стоило ей выйти из душа, Рей поняла, что у неё в запасе оставалось два часа. Почему она так нервничает? Это ведь не настоящее свидание. Если начнутся странности, они могут всё прекратить, посмотреть фильм, посмеяться над этим. Верно?

За полчаса до встречи она налила себе текилы, но убрала бутылку после первого шота. Ей не хотелось напиваться или показаться Бену неряшливой.

Она встряхнула руками. Включила телевизор.

Наконец, часы показали 19:00.

Бен постучал в её дверь в 19:04.

Она бросилась открывать. Бен также выглядел непринуждённо. На нём — тёмные джинсы, ветровка застегнута на молнию, а щёки порозовели от холода. Он казался... взволнованным. Таким взволнованным, и моложе обычного. 

— Привет, — поздоровалась Рей, отступив в сторону, чтобы пропустить его.

Расстёгивая молнию на куртке, он казался слишком большим в её маленькой квартире. Под курткой у него простая чёрная кофта с длинным рукавом, резко контрастирующая с бледной кожей лица, шеи и рук.

— Ну, я понятия не имею, как всё это работает, — сказал Бен, и в его голосе звучало раздражение, хотя язык его тела говорил, что он напуган. И понимание этого немного согрело Рей, поэтому она шагнула ближе к нему.

— Если тебе что-то не понравится, просто скажи мне остановиться, ладно?

Бен кивнул.

— Я к тому что, это должно быть весело... И приятно... Понимаешь? Но если вдруг тебе будет странновато, просто скажи мне, и мы... Не знаю, вместо этого посмотрим обучающие видео на Ютубе.

Бен кивнул. Его лицо было беззащитным, а грудь вздымалась и опускалась слишком быстро и, чёрт возьми, он действительно нервничал.

— Расслабься, Бен, сегодня мы не будем заниматься сексом.

— О... — выдохнул он. — Ладно. 

Но он, казалось, совершенно не успокоился.

— Посиди со мной, — сказала Рей, шагнув к дивану.

Сев рядом с ней, Бен закусил губу.

— Окей, странность не отступит, пока мы не пройдём через это и не устроимся поудобнее, так что я... Я прикоснусь к тебе, а потом поцелую, ладно?

Бен только пожал плечами. Он явно старался дышать ровней. Едва ли у него получалось. 

Положив руки ему на грудь, Рей прижала ладонь к его сердцу.

Которое билось очень, очень быстро.

Часть Рей возгордилась от такой реакции, и ей пришлось напомнить себе, что дело не в ней — Бен просто нервничал.

Она позволила руке скользнуть вверх, пока не коснулась пальцами его шеи. Бен судорожно сглотнул, когда она дотронулась до волос. Которые оказались мягкими, невероятно мягкими. 

Бена слегка трясло.

— Всё нормально? — спросила она.

Он только кивнул, не сводя с неё широко распахнутых глаз. 

— Сейчас я тебя поцелую, — предупредила она.

Бен снова кивнул, опустив взгляд к её губам.

Стоило Бену облизать свои губы, Рей улыбнулась и наклонилась ближе к нему, намереваясь сократить между ними расстояние.

Губы у Бена мягкие. Для кого-то настолько резкого в нём предостаточно мягких черт.

Она поцеловала его нежно — просто прижалась к нему на мгновение, прежде чем приоткрыть губы.

А стоило ей сделать это, как Бен нетерпеливо толкнулся в её рот языком, и Рей пришлось отстраниться.

— Попробуй вот так, — сказала она, наклонившись, чтобы продемонстрировать, но Бен, покраснев, раздражённо вздохнул.

— Ни хрена у меня не получится, Рей, просто признай.

— Ладно, успокойся, Соло, прошло всего пять секунд. Даже ты не можешь быть хорош во всём сразу.

Бен слегка надулся. Рей закатила глаза и решила взять дело в свои руки. Она скользнула к Бену на колени и оседлала его.

— Да ладно тебе, не думала, что ты так легко сдашься, — подмигнув, сказала она. 

Удивление от того, что Рей вдруг оказалась у него на коленях, явно пересилило раздражение, и стоило ей наклониться, чтобы поцеловать его, Бен последовал её примеру.

Медленно приоткрыв рот, она нежно прикусила мягкую нижнюю губу Бена, прежде чем кончиком языка попробовать его на вкус.

Приоткрыв губы, он выдохнул, позволив языку скользнуть ей в рот.

Рей почувствовавала под собой его твёрдость, и ее сердце забилось быстрее.

Это же Бен, злючка Бен, угрюмый, широкоплечий Бен, с горящими глазами и мягкими губами, и под ней он был _твёрд_. Эффект, который она произвела на него, оказался головокружителен, даже если логически она понимала, что это не из-за неё, это всего лишь физиология, и всё же это... возбуждало. 

Рей позволила себе немного потереться о него, и Бен издал сдавленный звук. Не хотелось Рей быть жестокой — к этому они пока не готовы, поэтому она приподняла бёдра повыше, стараясь ослабить трение. Ещё раз прикусив его нижнюю губу, она переключилась на шею. 

Новое ощущение вынудило Бена захлебнуться; лежащие по бокам руки задрожали, прежде чем сжаться в кулаки. 

Ей нравилось быть причиной таких крошечных реакций. Всё это немного сюрреалистично. Бен всегда казался таким неприкасаемым, но сейчас он был здесь, под ней, твёрдый и хнычущий.

Отстранившись, Рей посмотрела на Бена. Его зрачки расширились, щёки порозовели, а губы распухли и блестели от поцелуев.

— Делая _это_ , не оставляй следы, во всяком случае без разрешения, и обычно не на видном месте. Но если ты немного оголишься, я покажу тебе как.

Бен оттянул воротник свитера вниз. Ткань растянулась, но это его, похоже, не слишком волновало.

Рей прикоснулась губами к обнажённой коже, к заострённому выступу ключицы, ко впадинке рядом с ней. Она целовала, а потом покусывала и засасывала, в результате чего кровь собиралась прямо под кожей. Нащупав рукой её поясницу, Бен ахнул, прильнув к ближе к ней. 

Успокоив небольшой любовный укус прикосновением языка, Рей отстранилась.

Бен опустил взгляд к оставленной ею отметине; глаза его стали невероятно тёмными. 

— Можно попробовать? — спросил он.

Кивнув, Рей потянула за край футболки, оголяя плоский, загорелый животик. Ткань приподнялась недостаточно сильно для того, чтобы продемонстрировать лифчик, но Бен всё равно опустил голову и нетерпеливо припал к её коже.

Найдя ртом местечко над рёбрами, он присосался, и Рей почувствовала пробежавшую по спине дрожь, которая, согревая, обосновалась глубоко в ней.

Это занятие пришлось Бену явно по вкусу, потому как вскоре он переместился, оставляя на ней ещё один засос. 

Рей напомнила себе, что никто не увидит эти отметины, она же не наденет бикини в ноябре. Запустив пальцы ему в волосы, она притянула Бена к себе поближе.

— Хорошо, — похвалила она. — У тебя получается. 

Бен сглотнул.

— Думаю, нам следует... Э-э... Попрактиковаться ещё немного. Просто поцеловаться, если всё ещё хочешь.

Бен кивнул, ожидая, что Рей снова проявит инициативу. Она прижалась к нему и снова поцеловала.

Они занимались этим около полутора часов. С самой школы Рей не целовалась так много. Губы потрескались, и она была на удивление влажной. Кто бы мог подумать, что поцелуи с Беном вызовут у неё такую реакцию.

Простейшая физиология, напомнила себе Рей.

В конце концов её желудок заурчал. Громко причём. Бен тихо рассмеялся ей в губы и отстранился. Он улыбался так, как никогда прежде.

— Закажем пиццу? — спросил он.

— О, боже, звучит здорово, — согласилась Рей.

Если бы Бен встречался с ней по-настоящему, то прежде чем встать, Рей поцеловала бы его ещё раз. Но то, что между ними — понарошку, поэтому она улыбнулась и слезла с его колен, чтобы подхватить телефон и заказать еду.

Всё стало странновато, немного замедленно, неестественно.

Рей заказала пиццу и протянула Бену пульт.

— У меня есть Нетфликс и всякое такое, хочешь пива?

— Конечно, — согласился Бен, и Рей достала из холодильника две бутылки.

Она расположилась на диване, с удобством, но на приличном расстоянии от Бена, и остаток вечера они ели пиццу, смотрели «Таинственный театр 3000 года» и смеялись.

— Господи, когда я был ребёнком, я допоздна смотрел это шоу, — признался Бен.

— А видел новые сезоны? Они великолепны, — с набитым пиццей ртом сказала Рей.

Бен посмотрел на неё и улыбнулся.

— Вкусно? — спросил он.

— Пальчики оближешь, — ответила Рей с комично полным ртом.

Больше они не прикасались друг к другу. Рей зевнула, и Бен встал.

— Мне домой пора, — сказал он.

— Да, да, я уже с ног валюсь, — согласилась Рей.

— Я напишу тебе? — снова занервничав, спросил Бен.

Рей кивнула.

— И... Рей? Спасибо.

***

**Рей** :

_у меня идея_   


**Бен** :

_почему от этих слов я нервничаю??_

**Рей** :

_лол расслабься_

_сегодня ж воскресенье, давай сгоняем на фермерский рынок?_   


**Бен** :

_конечно. встретимся там?_   


**Рей** :

_я буду там через час._

**Бен** :

_лады_   


На улице холодно и серо. Осенью дни короткие, солнце встаёт только после девяти утра.

Под холодным, водянистым светом Рей сквозь туман приблизилась к Бену. Он улыбнулся ей.

— Так в этом твоя идея? Отправиться за продуктами?

— Типа того. Но я подумала о том, что быть на свидании — это вроде как... В каком-то смысле иметь физический контакт с другим человеком. И я думаю, нам следует поиграть в пару. Держаться за руки, быть милашками друг с другом, чтобы ты привык к тому, что в твоём личном пространстве кто-то есть.

Глубоко вздохнув, Бен задумчиво склонил голову набок.

— Ладно, — согласился он, выглядя при этом не слишком уверенно.

Подойдя ближе, Рей подняла руки, чтобы прикоснуться к нему. Одну она положила ему на грудь, а пальцами другой коснулась его волос.

Она почувствовала, как ускорилось его сердцебиение.

Заправив волосы ему за ухо, Рей большим пальцем проследила контур ушной раковины, покрасневшей от утреннего мороза. Встав на носочки, она поцеловала его в щёку, прижавшись к нему всем телом. Рука Бена легла ей на шею, повернув голову так, чтобы можно было наклониться и поцеловать её по-настоящему. Другой рукой он коснулся её подбородка, большим пальцем очертив небольшой круг у виска.

Хорошо, это было круто.

Через мгновение Рей отстранилась и улыбнулась.

— Пошли, _малыш_ , — протянула Рей, игриво повысив голос. — Купим фруктов, что ли.

Взяв Бена за руку, Рей повела его через фермерский рынок. Они остановились у лотка с ягодами.

— О, боже, это мои любимые, — воскликнула Рей, схватив горсть тёмной малины. — Вот, попробуй.

Она поднесла ягодку к губам Бена. Он ухмыльнулся, наклонился и взял её. Но стоило ему раскусить ягоду, тёмная жидкость окрасила его губы, подобно крови.

Рей снова приподнялась на цыпочках и поцеловала его. К её удивлению, Бен наклонился, стараясь углубить поцелуй. Она почувствовала, как он мягко выдохнул ей в губы.

Он отстранился, широко распахнув глаза.

— Ну как тебе? — спросил он.

— Ты учишься очень быстро, — ответила она, и голос её был немного грубее, чем ей того хотелось. Откашлявшись, она пошла дальше.

Бен последовал за ней. Он не шёл на контакт первым, но каждый раз, когда это делала Рей, отзывался более чем охотно. 

В районе Фримонта в Сиэтле были и фермерский рынок, и подземная барахолка, так что пара нырнула вниз, стоило начаться дождю.

Рей нравилось это место: здесь пахло старыми книгами и кофе.

Она подошла к вешалке с одеждой, рассматривая цветочные узоры, джинсу и кружева, прежде чем потянуться к красному комбинезону.

— Он будет ужасно на тебе смотреться, — заметил Бен.

Рей отдёрнула руку и поджала губы. 

— Думала, мы будем разбираться с проблемами физического контакта, а не с тем, как разговаривать с окружающими. Разве не для этого ты к психотерапевту ходишь?

Бен покраснел.

_Чёрт_!

— Извини, Господи, прости меня, — зачастила Рей, приблизившись к Бену.

— Не стоит, это я придурок... 

— Нет, неправда. Ты честный и забавный, и я не знаю, о чём я только думала! Я тоже не мастак ладить с окружающими.

Бен сглотнул, стоило Рей шагнуть ещё ближе к нему. Потянувшись, она нежно поцеловала его в щёку. Не ради публичного проявления привязанности, а потому что хотела этого, потому что ей правда было жаль.

Потом она взяла его за руку.

— Я умираю с голоду, позволь угостить тебя обедом.

Бен усмехнулся.

— Ты должна позволить заплатить мне. Я зарабатываю гораздо больше, чем ты.

Рей не была уверена, шутит он или нет, и всё же она рассмеялась и прижалась к нему. Он обнял её, и они направились под моросящим дождём к машине.

Бен привёз её в кафе Бет. Внутри было не протолкнуться; они натянули капюшоны и нырнули в переулок рядом со зданием.

— Ты вырос здесь? — спросила она.

— Да, в Магнолии. А ты?

— Из Калифорнии, — ответила Рей.

— Откуда именно?

— Мэрин.

— А... Секвойи и всякое такое, да?

Рей засмеялась. 

— Точняк.

Кто-то окликнул Бена с порога. Они вошли внутрь. Кафе — крошечное, и каждый дюйм стен увешан картинами, которые нарисовали посетители.

В крошечной кабинке Бен собрался сесть напротив Рей, но она рассмеялась и позвала его к себе поближе. Он закатил глаза, но легко скользнул рядом, обняв её за плечи.

Рей наклонилась к нему. От него пахло хорошо — теплом, пряностями и свежестью.

Они заказали яйца и стали рисовать.

Бен нарисовал Рей.

— Офигеть, Соло, ты молодец! 

Бен чуть улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Рисунок был всего лишь наброском, но ему удалось уловить искорку в её глазах и передать линию рта.

Как только принесли их заказ, они тут же набросились на еду. Рей не стала лепить рисунок Бена на стену — вместо этого она аккуратно сложила и убрала его в сумку.

— Так чем ты хочешь заняться до конца дня? — спросил Бен, прожевав кусочек омлета.

— Я подумала, что мы могли бы вернуться ко мне, и я бы научила тебе, как трогать девушку, — небрежно бросила Рей.

Бен поперхнулся.

Рей мило улыбнулась и отправила в рот следующий кусочек.

***

Рей твёрдо намеревалась сдержать слово. Бен высадил её из машины после того, как они вышли из кафе, а затем последовал за ней к её дому в Балларде.

Он снова нервничал, без конца сжимая и разжимая кулаки. 

— Разденешься? — спросила Рей.

Бен растерянно глянул на неё. Рей шагнула вперёд и расстегнула на нём куртку. У него перехватило дыхание, пока он снимал её с плеч. На нём — тёмно-красная рубашка на пуговицах. Они разулись.

Рей схватила его за край рубашки и потащила в спальню.

Дыхание Бена стало прерывистым, и он снова выглядел испуганным. Они вошли в комнату, и Рей ступила ближе к нему.

— Эй, — мягко сказала она. — Мы не обязаны продолжать...

— Нет... Я хочу знать... Хочу знать, как это сделать. Хочу научиться делать это как следует. 

Он хочет научиться ради Джесс. _Точно_.

Рей натянуто улыбнулась и забралась на кровать.

— Думаю, можно начать с простых прикосновений. Для этого тебе не обязательно раздеваться. 

Бен замер.

— Присядешь?

Вздохнув, Бен подошёл к кровати, сел и откинулся на спинку. Рей в сером свитере и тёплых леггинсах, а Бен в тёмных джинсах и рубашке, застёгнутой на все пуговицы.

— Клянусь, когда ты будешь с кем-то, кто тебе правда нравится, будет не так уж неловко, будет больше... плавности, — уверила его Рей.

Сначала Бен открыл рот, потом закрыл и пожал плечами.

— Извини, если всё это как-то странно. Но я считаю, что у нас не так много времени для проб и ошибок, а вагину изучить — это тебе не мешки ворочать. 

— Верно, — согласился Бен, и вид у него стал несколько подавленный.

Рей вздохнула. Она не собиралась целовать его из-за этого (чего он, кажется, и вправду ждал), но всё это казалось таким странным и напряжённым. Ему нужно расслабиться.

— Эй, — тихо позвала она, оседлав его колени. У Бена перехватило дыхание, и руки его легко нашли её бёдра. — Расслабься, — сказала Рей. — Просто прикоснись ко мне.

— А я что делаю? — сухо спросил Бен.

Рей наклонилась и поцеловала его в уголок рта; оставила дорожку поцелуев ниже, к подбородку, а затем обратно к уху. Втянув мочку в рот, она принялась нежно посасывать. Бен задохнулся, дёрнувшись бёдрами ей навстречу в такой привлекательной манере, что она моментально почувствовала реакцию собственного тела. Его руки переместились ей на спину, ногти впились в кожу. Она прижалась к нему и почувствовала, как член в джинсах напрягся. Такой нетерпеливый!

— Хочешь потрогать меня? — спросила она.

Бен кивнул, и с губ его сорвался звук, больше похожий на скулёж.

— Где? — уточнила Рей.

— Везде, — на полном серьёзе ответил Бен.

Рей почувствовала, как тело сжалось от его ответа; голос Бена так низок!

— С чего хочешь начать? — прошептала она.

Бен склонил голову к её шее, нежно поцеловал чувствительную кожу за ухом, в то время как руками проник под свитер.

— Так нормально? — спросил он, проведя кончиками пальцев по её коже. Рей задрожала и, выгнувшись, кивнула. Подцепив края свитера, она стянула его через голову, оставшись в одних леггинсах и кружевном чёрном лифчике.

Бен выглядел завороженным. Его благоговейного трепета оказалось достаточно, чтобы любая покраснела и почувствовала собственную ценность. Он выглядел тронутым. 

— Не забывай, можно прикасаться, — прошептала она. Бен провел пальцами по её груди, и Рей, глянув вниз, увидела отметины, которые он оставил на ней вчера: крошечные галактики на её коже. Он погладил одну из них большим пальцем, ладонь практически целиком накрыла грудную клетку. Рей слегка вздрогнула.

Через минуту руки Бена легли ей на грудь, прижав материал лифчика к соскам и нежной коже.

Рей ничего не могла с собой поделать — бёдра дёрнулись, и твёрдый член прижался именно к тому месту, где она жаждала его больше всего. Бен накрыл бюстгальтер губами, опалив её влажным жаром, едва втянул в рот прикрытый тканью сосок. 

— О, чёрт, как хорошо, — выпалила Рей, проведя рукой по его волосам. Бен что-то промурлыкал, прежде чем отстраниться и попытаться стянуть с неё лифчик. 

— Застёжка сзади, — выдохнула она.

Она хотела просто расстегнуть его и отшвырнуть подальше, но, по общему мнению, это была первая сложность.

Бен запнулся и потянул её за руку.

— Что это за колдовство?

Рей хихикнула. 

— Всего-то крючки и застёжки, Соло, — ответила она.

Бен хмыкнул и грубо наклонил её, чтобы получше рассмотреть эти самые застёжки.

Она чуть не задохнулась. 

— Бен!

— Я разберусь, — полностью сосредоточившись, заверил её Бен. Почувствовав, как расстёгивается лифчик, Рей выпрямилась, позволив ему упасть. 

— Ничего себе, — выдохнул Бен.

— Знаю, они не такие большие, как у Джесс...

— Ты идеальна, — заверил её Бен, и это прозвучало так искренне, что Рей поверила ему — слова протеста замерли на кончике языка. 

Бен облизал губы и очертил пальцами ореолы сосков, намереваясь потянуть за один из них. Мозолистой подушечкой большого пальца он провёл по напрягшейся вершине, и Рей издала хриплый стон.

— Тебе хорошо? — спросил он, поглаживая сосок в дразнящем ритме, посылая ударные волны удовольствия прямо к её центру.

— Очень хорошо, я... Э-э... Слишком чувствительная.

Он не останавливался.

— Хочешь, чтобы я прекратил? — спросил он.

Она не хотела, но это не было частью урока, который он, казалось, уже выучил назубок. 

Рей тихонько заскулила, стоило дрожи снова пробежать по её телу. Наклонившись вперёд, она прижалась лицом к шее Бена.

— Если честно, думаю, ты справился с этим, и мне правда хочется, чтобы ты меня потрогал. 

— Я трогаю, — прошептал он.

Рей схватила его руку и направила себе между бёдер, прижав ладонь к влажному теплу.

— О... — Бен опустил взгляд.

Он поглаживал её, но не совсем там, где следовало. 

— Выше, повыше, — подсказала она, прижав основание ладони к клитору. Стиснув его руку, она издала тихий звук. 

— Труднодоступное местечко, — выдохнула она.

— Сними их, пожалуйста, — попросил Бен.

Она сползла с колен Бена и легла рядом с ним на спину, стаскивая с себя леггинсы. Бен приподнялся на локте рядом с ней, и Рей ощутила бедром очертания члена, почувствовала, как он мягко прижимается к ней, чтобы облегчить напряжение. 

Она развела ноги.

Бен выглядел невероятно зачарованным. Он коснулся рукой между её бёдер, позволив пальцу скользнуть по гладким складочкам.

— Чёрт, ты намокла? — прошептал он.

— У тебя получается лучше, чем ты думаешь, — смущённо улыбаясь, призналась она.

Не отрывая глаз от её тела, Бен рассмеялся. Он переместил часть её возбуждения повыше к мягким завиткам над влагалищем.

— Есть два способа заставить девушку кончить, — начала Рей, опустив руку к клитору. — Чувствуешь? — спросила она, и Бен кивнул. — Считай, что это скоростная полоса. Верный способ попасть туда, куда направляешься. Точка G больше похожа на живописный маршрут.

Бен выглядел сосредоточенным, даже прилежным, когда коснулся её пальцем и начал потирать маленький затвердевший комочек. 

Рей задохнулась, тело дёрнулось, а бёдра приподнялись, стоило ему прикоснуться к ней. Он повторил движения снова и снова.

Рей ничего не могла с собой поделать, давление и притяжение его кожи было абсолютно восхитительным, посылающим крошечные электрические импульсы по всему её телу.

Бен до сих пор прижимался к её боку; мягко двигая бёдрами, он дышал через нос, касаясь её пальцем.

— Бен, я сейчас... — прошептала она, и он закинул колено ей на ноги, удерживая её на месте, стоило Рей выгнуться. Чёрт, это оказалось так приятно, он держал её крепко, и это было просто потрясающе. Бен такой сильный, и твёрдый, и от него чудесно пахло.

— Ты выглядишь восхитительно, — благоговейно произнёс Бен.

Рей вскрикнула, пальцы на ногах поджались, а тело выгнулось на кровати. Бен продолжал растирать клитор, и едва она пришла в себя, то схватила его за запястье и мягко оттолкнула. 

— Слишком чувствительная, — прошептала она, и Бен кивнул.

— Хочу почувствовать тебя изнутри, — сказал он.

Его слова можно было истолковать клинически, но мозг Рей переполнился блаженством, и прозвучало это так горячо, что походило на грязные разговорчики. Часть её хотела взмолиться, чтобы он трахнул её пальцами. Вместо этого Рей взяла его руку и поднесла палец ко входу. 

— Прямо здесь, — сказала она.

Толстый палец толкнулся в неё.

Она сжалась на нём, и глаза Бена расширились. Он не спеша двигал пальцем, и Рей позволила себе полностью расслабиться. Если он попытается довести её до очередного оргазма так скоро, она будет бессовестно умолять его об этом.

Её дыхание выровнялось.

— Я всё неправильно делаю! — выпалил Бен. — Хочу, чтобы ты кончила снова.

— Добавь второй, — подсказала Рей, и Бен толкнулся в неё уже двумя пальцами.

— Хорошо, хорошо, теперь согни их, как будто подзываешь кого-то. 

Бен так и сделал.

— Чёрт... Да, так хорошо... — выдохнула Рей, повернув голову к Бену, заглянув ему в лицо.

Его глаза — огромные и потемневшие, зрачки такие широкие, что кажутся чёрными. Губы приоткрыты, щеки пылают, и он чертовски красив. Как она раньше не замечала? Как могла просто существовать рядом с этим созданием, не представляя себе, не задаваясь вопросом... 

Она потянулась к нему и поцеловала. Нетерпеливо отвечая на поцелуй, Бен прикусил её нижнюю губу и сильнее прижался к бедру; сквозь джинсы он терся о неё, словно не в силах с собой совладать.

— Не останавливайся, — выдохнула она.

— Чёрт, Рей, только посмотри на себя, господи боже, — почти бессвязно прошептал он. — Поверить не могу, что делаю это с тобой.

— Ты потрясающий, — выпалила она, и он, застонав, снова её поцеловал. Его пальцы безжалостно ударяли по жизненно важному местечку внутри неё. — Боже, Бен, как же ты хорош, — всхлипнула Рей, прижимаясь бёдрами к его руке, позволяя ему себя трахать.

Застонав, Бен задвигал бёдрами быстрее, вжимаясь в неё всё сильнее, почти задыхаясь, и Рей понимала, что он тоже кончит.

— Можешь вытащить член и кончить на меня, если хочешь, — предложила она ему.

Ей этого хотелось. 

Но слов её, должно быть, оказалось достаточно, потому что как только она заговорила, Бен убрал от неё руку, схватил за бедро и притянул ближе к себе, вжимаясь в её тело изо всех сил. 

— О, чёрт... — выдохнул он, и лицо его, покрасневшее и вспотевшее, исказилось. Прежде чем он прижался к её шее, с его губ слетели восхитительные стоны, звуки, которые Рей отчаянно хотела проглотить.

— Чёрт, извини, слишком поздно, — пробормотал он, и голос его прозвучал печально. Рей хотела уверить его, что это не важно, что у них полно времени, что они могут сделать это снова и продолжать так долго, как только захотят, но... Всё было не так просто. 

Поэтому она потянулась к нему и поцеловала, и Бен вернулся к её влажной киске.

— Я с тобой не закончил, — сказал он и грубо вонзился в неё пальцами. Рей вскрикнула, стоило Бену задать карающий темп.

— Прикоснись... Клитор... Я, ох, чёрт... Бен... Ах! 

Он понял её с полуслова; удерживая пальцы глубоко внутри неё, он дотронулся до клитора большим пальцем.

— Чёрт! — вскрикнула Рей; подняв руки, она держалась за Бена, который проводил её через второй, более мощный оргазм. Она почувствовала, как хлынула на его руку, намочив его запястье и постель. Слёзы жгли ей глаза.

Задыхаясь, она рухнула на спину; грудь тяжело вздымалась и опускалась.

Бен нежно поцеловал её в шею, убрав руку с чувствительной киски.

Мгновение он смотрел на свою руку — перевёл взгляд на Рей, потом обратно — прежде чем поднести пальцы ко рту.

Чёрт, неужели он смерти её желает?

Она подняла руку и нежно коснулась его лица.

— Мне было... так хорошо, — призналась она. — Жаль, что я не позаботилась о тебе получше, но в след...

— Не переживай, — мило улыбнувшись, отмахнулся Бен. — Я в курсе, как работает мой член, не в этом же дело.

Точно. Не в этом. А в _Джесс_.

— О. 

— Рей? — Бен тяжело сглотнул.

— Да?

— Мне надо... Нужно идти, у меня в джинсах сперма, чешется жутко, но правда... Спасибо.

Рей засмеялась. 

— Мне кажется, это я должна поблагодарить тебя, но не за что.

Бен улыбнулся, кивнул, встал с кровати и направился к двери.

— Увидимся на работе?

Рей кивнула, и Бен вышел из её спальни.

Она долго лежала, не в силах заснуть, и ей безумно хотелось, чтобы Бен остался и обнял её.


	2. Два

Из-за грядущей встречи с Беном Рей ужасно нервничала. Пытаясь разобраться в собственных чувствах, в ту ночь она почти не сомкнула глаз.

Она влюбилась в Бена Соло? Неужели она действительно посчитала его сексуальным? Понятное дело, было бы странно пережить всё это без маломальского притяжения, верно? Рядом с ней он был так _твёрд_ , так жаждал прикоснуться к ней — может, он тоже что-то чувствовал?

Или... он всего-навсего 29-летний девственник, который ужасно рад прикоснуться хоть к _кому-нибудь_ , и, вероятно, возбудиться он мог несмотря ни на что.

Неважно. Бен-то по самые помидоры влюблён в _Джесс_ , и весь смысл этой интрижки состоял в том, чтобы подготовить его к девушке, которую он хотел по-настоящему — _Джесс_. И раз уж он хочет встречаться с ней, что ж... Повезло ему.

Джесс — милая, может, не такая весёлая, как Роуз, или остроумная, как сама Рей, но она потрясающе выглядит, и Бену это явно нравится. На самом деле это нравится всем. Да кого она обманывает?

Джесс великолепна.

И всё-таки это не важно. Направляясь в офис в понедельник утром, Рей без конца повторяла это про себя.

— Привет, Рей, — поздоровалась Роуз, стоило Рей войти и сесть за свой стол. — Как прошли выходные?

_Неясно_. 

— Слишком быстро, — с улыбкой ответила Рей.

— Воистину, — кивнула Роуз, прежде чем положить стопку папок Рей на стол. — Извини, что так рано, но все эти заявления нужно просмотреть и рассортировать.

— Не волнуйся, я займусь этим, — сказала Рей.

Открылась дверь в офис, и Рей оторвалась от просмотра бумаг. 

Вошёл Бен, и из-за разницы в его повседневной и рабочей одежде Рей вдруг задумалась, не приснились ли ей их совместные выходные. Но потом он посмотрел на неё, встретился с ней взглядом, криво улыбнулся ей, и глупое, предательское сердце заколотилось в груди Рей с удвоенной силой. 

_Чёрт_!

Как он смотрел на неё, как прикасался к отметинам, оставленным им на её коже, как ощущались внутри неё его пальцы, каким было его лицо, когда он кончил — она не могла этого забыть. 

_Ладно, успокойся_.

Приблизившись к ней, Бен облокотился о стол, открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но тут подошёл По и хлопнул его по спине.

— Эй, Соло, Фазма тебя искала. Кажется, она чем-то недовольна.

Сузив глаза, Бен молча развернулся и направился в кабинет начальницы.

И пробыл там какое-то время.

Когда он всё-таки вышел, то выглядел взбешённым. Характерными знаками служили напряжённые плечи и нахмуренные брови.

— А вот и Капитан Истерика, — заметил Финн, но Бен просто вернулся в свой кабинет, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Рей глубоко вздохнула. А потом вернулась к просмотру файлов.

Она слышала, как Бен возится у себя в кабинете до самого обеденного перерыва, то есть до тех пор, пока он не отказался перекусить с ними во дворе. Подобное поведение — вполне обычно, но Рей вдруг отчаянно захотелось оказаться поближе к нему, и её ранило, что ему не хотелось того же.

Стоило им вернуться с обеда, Рей заметила, как он выскользнул из офиса, постукивая по ладони пачкой сигарет.

Рей последовала за ним. 

Она нашла его во дворе. Бен курил, выглядя при этом довольно угрожающе. 

— Привет, — тихо начала Рей. Бен вскинул голову, встретился с ней взглядом, но промолчал. — Плохой день? — спросила она.

— Ага, — ответил Бен, и, Боже, как же он напряжён! Ей это не понравилось; Рей не хотела, чтобы между ними возникла неловкость. Она не хотела возвращаться к сотрудничеству с Беном Соло, Неприкасаемой Угрозой.

Подойдя ближе, она положила руку ему на грудь. От её прикосновения Бен смягчился и склонил голову, прижавшись своим лбом к её.

— Я могу помочь? — тихо спросила она.

— Не думаю, — ответил он, но оттенок его голоса стал светлее, чем прежде.

Отстранившись, Рей взглянула на него как следует, и нежно провела ладонями по его груди.

— Хочешь прийти ко мне сегодня вечером?

— Не могу, — ответил он.

— О, ладно, — Рей опустила руки.

— Фазма меня достала. На выходных я похерил дедлайн. Но завтра? Я могу прийти... Если всё еще хочешь этого... Если до сих пор готова... _помочь_. 

Улыбнувшись, Рей кивнула. 

— Да, но во вторник у меня книжный клуб, как насчёт среды?

— Пойдёт. 

— Надеюсь, ты пропустил дедлайн не из-за меня. 

— Оно того стоило, — ответил Бен, напряжённо глядя на неё. 

Рей предположила, что если ты провёл двадцать девять лет, не прикасаясь к сиськам, вероятно, ты ухватишься за первый доступный вариант, не задумываясь о последствиях.

— Тогда до среды? — спросила она.

— До среды.

Рей зашла внутрь, не дожидаясь Бена, который остался докурить.

Когда же Бен вернулся, он улыбнулся ей и не хлопнул дверью.

***

Ладно, возможно в среду утром Рей и потратила _немного больше_ времени на сборы. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Она распустила волосы, немного подкрасилась и выбрала симпатичный сарафан.

Что было совершенно непрактично для ноября, так что ей пришлось надеть тёмные колготки и кардиган под пальто, и всё же таким образом её ноги были на виду. 

Сегодня вечером она встретится с Беном. 

До субботнего свидания оставалось ещё четыре дня, и Рей пока не готова закругляться. Сегодня она не собирается спать с Беном.

— Ух ты, только посмотри на себя, детка, у тебя сегодня свидание, что ли? — спросил По, увидев Рей за работой.

Она изо всех сил старалась не покраснеть.

— О, завязывай, просто стирку устроила, — солгала она.

И вдруг смутилась. Так глупо пытаться заполучить Бена; ему нравилась Джесс. Джесс. _Джесс_. 

Вздохнув, Рей принялась за работу.

Сегодня, правда, Бен пообедал с ними — на этот раз в комнате отдыха, потому что шёл проливной дождь. 

Джесс не работала с ними в офисе: она исполняла поручения и приходила только на несколько часов пару раз в неделю. И Рей была этому рада, потому что впервые в жизни она чувствовала... ревность.

Она старалась не расстраиваться из-за того, что Бен почти на неё не смотрит. Он выглядел таким же угрюмым, как и обычно, съел свой сэндвич в четыре больших укуса и соглашался со всем, о чём бы ни балаболил По. Рей старалась на него не пялиться. 

Как же он напряжён! Ей хотелось собственными пальцами — или губами — разгладить морщины на его лбу.

_Возьми себя в руки_!

Рей снова опустила взгляд в лапшу, которую принесла из дома. Накрутила немного на вилку, проглотила. Досчитала до пятнадцати, прежде чем снова взглянуть на Бена.

Он не смотрел на неё.

Закончив обедать, она постаралась об этом не думать.

Около трёх Бен выглянул из своего кабинета.

— Рей, можно тебя на минутку? — позвал он.

— Конечно, — ответила Рей.

Она вошла в кабинет Бена, и он закрыл за ней дверь. А стоило этому случиться, она почувствовала лёгкую дрожь, тут же представив, как Бен бросается к ней, сажает её на стол и опускается на колени... 

— Я просто хотел уточнить, у нас всё в силе? — спросил он, и в голосе его прозвучала... нервозность?

Рей улыбнулась.

— Да, конечно, — ответила она.

— Хорошо.

Рей немного помолчала.

— И это всё? — спросила она.

— О... Да. Ну... Я просто... Ты сегодня _очень_ красивая, — слегка покраснев, выпалил Бен. Склонив голову, он глядел на неё из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

— О! Спасибо... Э-э-э... Просто стирку устроила...

— Конечно. Я просто не хотел ничего говорить за обедом, знаешь, мы же не хотим, чтобы... Знаю, у нас негласное соглашение, очевидно, я имею в виду... Никто не знает, что я... — вздохнув, Бен помолчал. 

— Извини, я не очень хорош в этом, — смущённо заметил он. — Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знала: я считаю, что ты отлично выглядишь.

Рей почувствовала, что краснеет. Закусив губу, она улыбнулась.

— До вечера, — сказала она, улыбаясь Бену.

***

Стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, они вышли из офиса поодиночке и почти одновременно припарковались у её дома. Рей всю дорогу подбадривала себя. Важно подумать о будущем. Это ведь её идея — вести себя непринуждённо. Она знала о чувствах Бена к Джесс ещё до того, как всё началось. Между ними, тоже существовало явное влечение, но Бен не согласился бы на это, испытывай он к Рей те же чувства, что и к Джесс.

Вот почему он решился на эту авантюру и пришёл в ужас от одной мысли о том, что Джесс узнает правду.

Если Рей признаётся ему, то всё испортит. Не в первый раз она позволяет себе надеяться на большее и в итоге оказывается разочарована и, вероятно, далеко не в последний. Бен важен для неё; Рей хочет помочь ему, и в процессе она собирается повеселиться.

Ведь это лучше, чем ничего? Верно?

Выбравшись из машины, Рей улыбнулась Бену. Они молча поднялись в её квартиру. До первого прикосновения между ними всегда ощущалась неловкость. 

Она закрыла за собой дверь.

— Чего-нибудь выпить хочешь? — спросила Рей.

Бен уставился на неё. 

— Нет, — ответил он, шагнув ближе к ней. Запрокинув голову, она едва дышать не перестала, когда Бен внезапно поцеловал её. И на этот раз поцелуй ощущался иначе, словно сейчас он предназначался действительно для неё. 

Приоткрыв губы, Рей запустила пальчики в волосы Бена и толкнула его к дивану. На вкус он был очень хорош; она ощутила его дыхание, стоило ему отстраниться.

— Присядь, — прошептала она.

Бен рухнул на диван. На нём рабочая одежда — брюки и рубашка, снова застёгнутая на все пуговицы; рукава закатаны до локтей, а на предплечьях проступают очертания мышц. Рей предпочла бы его без одежды вовсе, но этого не случится.

Опустившись на колени между его ног, Рей начала расстёгивать ремень.

Потянувшись, Бен схватил её за запястья; он казался смущённым, обеспокоенным, ужасно нервным.

— Ч-что ты делаешь? — запнулся он.

В голове Рей возникло несколько вариантов ответа. 

_Я хочу попробовать тебя на вкус. Позволь мне доставить тебе удовольствие. Кажется, ты мне нравишься. Не ходи на свидание с Джесс._

Она не озвучила ни одну из этих мыслей, по собственной ли глупости, или из страха, или Бог знает чего ещё.

— Тебе нужно научиться и этому... Как быть нежным и... И как продержаться подольше... — пробормотала она. Даже для её собственных ушей это прозвучало как-то неестественно.

— Рей... Ты уверена? Знаешь, ты не обязана... 

— Уверена, — ответила Рей, склонив голову, сфокусировав взгляд на поясе. Из-за лязга металла и мягкого скольжения кожаного ремня из шлевок сердце Рей учащённо забилось.

Она сгорала от желания увидеть его, попробовать на вкус. Расстегнув брюки, она приспустила их до самых лодыжек. И сразу же увидела очертания члена, натягивающего ткань трусов. 

Наклонившись вперёд, Рей поцеловала место, где виднелась головка. С губ Бена сорвался сдавленный звук.

Тогда Рей приспустила и трусы, освободив, наконец, член Бена. Который был твёрдым. Большим и в тоже время нежным, толстым и тяжёлым. У неё потекли слюнки. Ей вдруг отчаянно захотелось, чтобы он вошёл в неё, заполнив собой.

_Рано ещё. Тогда всё закончится._

— Чёрт возьми, Соло, какой красивый член.

Бен издал небольшой смешок и уставился на неё, и во взгляде его проскользнуло благоговение вперемешку с недоверием.

Поцеловав бархатистую кожу члена, Рей принялась облизывать его от основания до самого кончика, прослеживая языком вены. Как только член стал достаточно влажным, она провела по нему ладонью несколько раз.

Стоило ей сжать его пальцами, Бен ахнул, вцепившись в диван с невероятной силой. Он не спускал с неё взгляда; его огромные глаза сияли. 

Взглянув на него, и не прерывая зрительного контакта, Рей приоткрыла губы и взяла член в рот.

Вскрикнув, Бен толкнулся бёдрами ей навстречу, ещё глубже погружаясь в её рот.

— Ебать... Прости... О, Господи... — задохнулся Бен; каждый его вздох прерывался тихим стоном.

Открыв рот пошире и попытавшись расслабить горло, Рей взяла его поглубже.

Основание члена, до которого не могла дотянуться ртом, она обхватила ладонью. Свободной же рукой потянулась к яичкам и нежно погладила их, прежде чем прижать большой палец к мягкому местечку за мошонкой.

Застонав, Бен выругался. Взглянув на него снизу вверх, Рей поняла, что он не сводит с неё глаз. Рот открыт, щёки порозовели, а волосы торчат в стороны так, словно он запускал в них пальцы.

Какой же он красивый!

Позволив мышцам горла расслабиться, Рей скользнула ниже, а затем, втянув щёки и посасывая сильнее, потянулась назад, проводя языком по головке. Потом сделала это снова. И ещё разок.

— Ебать... Ох, блять... Рей!

Дёрнув бёдрами вверх, на этот раз Бен толкнулся в неё резче. 

— Блять! Прости... О, Господи... Извини, — всхлипнул он.

С влажным звуком Рей выпустила член изо рта. Когда она заговорила, голос её прозвучал неровно.

— Не извиняйся... Я с этим справлюсь. Можешь повторить.

— Рей…

— Я сожму тебя, если будет слишком... Всё хорошо, можешь трахнуть меня в рот. 

Рей понимала, что это непристойно и частью сделки совсем не является. Она сама нуждалась в этом слишком сильно. Ну и плевать. Ей хотелось, чтобы всё прошло, как надо, чтобы Бен запомнил это навсегда. Ей хотелось стать лучше любой другой, которая будет с ним после неё.

Просунув руку в колготки, она начала ласкать и себя. 

— Твою ж мать, — выдохнул Бен, и ему пришлось зажмуриться на мгновение, прежде чем снова открыть глаза и заговорить. — Ладно... Просто скажи мне, если... Ладно. Ебать, ты просто чудо, Рей, ты вообще настоящая?

А Рей и сама в этом не была уверена — она словно витала в облаках. Неистово растирая клитор, она стонала вокруг члена, скользя по нему вверх и вниз. Снова втянув щёки, она услышала, как Бен вскрикнул, дёрнувшись так, словно его ударило током. Он толкнулся в неё резче и глубже, и Рей попыталась расслабиться. Она видела, как он теряет над собой контроль, начинает распадаться на части. Стоило ей слегка подавиться, как Бен тут же попытался отстраниться, но Рей последовала за ним, не выпуская член изо рта.

— Ебать, блять, Рей, Рей, Рей, — Бен без остановки повторял её имя, и каждое слово сопровождалось всхлипом. Поднеся руку к лицу, он задохнулся в ладонь. 

— Сейчас кончу, — заскулил он.

Рей удивилась, что ему удалось продержаться так долго.

Она взяла его ещё глубже, позволив толстой головке коснуться задней стенки горла, и сжала яички, стоило им напрячься.

— Рей! — пока она растирала клитор, удерживая его так глубоко во рту, как только могла, Бен выкрикнул её имя, и почти сразу Рей кончила. Застонав вокруг члена, она почувствовала, как он дернулся у неё на языке. И следом начал изливаться ей в горло горячими, густыми струями.

Вскрикнув, Бен сжал в кулаке её волосы и дёрнул ногой, пнув кофейный столик. Кончая, он изогнулся над ней, прижавшись грудью к её лбу.

Едва Бен закончил, дрожь сотрясла всё его тело. Он медленно отпустил Рей. 

Ей удалось проглотить почти всю сперму; совсем немного собралось в уголке рта, но, облизнувшись, она собрала остатки языком. 

Она постаралась запомнить, каков он на вкус, ведь забывать об этом ей совершенно не хотелось.

— Нормально было? — спросила Рей, и твою ж мать, какой у неё _голос_! Она звучала хрипло и грубо, так, словно её только что безжалостно выебли. 

Бен, казалось, разучился говорить, его грудь быстро вздымалась и опускалась.

Наклонившись, Рей нежно поцеловала его бедро, колено. Нежно помассировала ноги, проследив ногтями по коже, вызывая тем самым толпы мурашек.

— Иди ко мне, — позвал Бен.

Пока она вставала, Бен подтянул штаны, оставив их расстёгнутыми. Рей села рядом с ним на диван, и Бен притянул её к себе. Она растаяла в его объятиях.

Молча подобрав пульт, он включил Нетфликс — очередной эпизод «Таинственного театра 3000 года». Рей устроилась поудобнее, положив голову ему на колени. 

Взяв её за руку — ту, которой она ласкала себя — Бен поднёс кисть к губам и расцеловал пальцы. И от этого ощущения Рей почувствовала, как киска сжимается. 

Бен притянул её ещё ближе к себе. Пока они смотрели телевизор, он играл с её волосами.

***

Спустя несколько часов Рей проснулась в темноте. Кто-то поставил Нетфликс на паузу.

— Эй, — прошептала она, нежно целуя Бена в лицо.

— М-м-м, — протянул он, притягивая её ближе к себе. Улыбнувшись, Рей положила руку ему на колено.

— Просыпайся, пойдём в кровать, — позвала она.

Сонно кивнув, Бен последовал за ней в спальню. Она разделась, оставшись лишь в нижнем белье. Бен сделал то же самое, и они забрались к ней в постель. Обняв Рей, Бен прижал её к груди и уткнулся лицом ей в шею.

Они уснули почти сразу же.

***

Рей проснулась на рассвете.

Они с Беном работали с десяти до шести, а сейчас едва перевалило за семь утра — слишком рано, на улице едва начало светлеть. Но потом до неё дошло, что послужило причиной её пробуждения. К шее прижимались губы Бена, его руки крепко обнимали её, и она почувствовала упирающийся в задницу член, твёрдый и горячий.

Слегка поёрзав, Рей прижалась к нему. Стиснув её бедро, Бен застонал.

— Доброе утро, — прошептала она.

— Доброе, — ответил он, прижавшись ближе к ней. — Так нормально? 

— Да, — повернувшись к нему лицом, выдохнула Рей. 

— Можно тебя потрогать? — спросил он.

Рей кивнула. 

Бен коснулся её между ног. Рей вздохнула, едва он прижал к ней ладонь, большим пальцем сквозь ткань трусиков моментально отыскав клитор.

— На лету схватываешь, — прошептала она.

— Ты хорошо объясняешь, — ответил он. — Сними их. 

Рей скинула трусики и прижалась лицом к его шее.

Бен коснулся её складочек. Рей дернулась бёдрами ему навстречу, снова нуждаясь в нём. Что-то промычав, Бен прижал толстый палец ко входу, проверяя её.

Поглаживая большим пальцем клитор, Бен поддразнивал её у самого входа до тех пор, пока она не потекла ему на руку.

— Бен, — выдохнула она, и он толкнулся в неё пальцем. Рей с трудом подавила стон. Прижавшись губами к её груди, он растягивал её, добавив к первому пальцу второй. 

— Как тебе? — спросил он, снова и снова сгибая в ней пальцы.

— Ах... Это же просто... Твою мать, Соло.

Ухмыльнувшись, Бен поцеловал её в щёку.

Он был неумолим. Должно быть, Бен подмечал, когда Рей выгибалась, жмурилась и кусала губы, а затем бесстыдно пользовался этой информацией, изводя её самым изысканным образом.

— Оставь пальцы внутри и подразни клитор, — направляла она.

Прикоснувшись к ней большим пальцем, Бен принялся выводить им непредсказуемый и беспорядочный рисунок, продолжая двигать рукой.

Рей отвечала громким стоном на каждое движение его пальцев.

— Люблю, когда ты меня дразнишь, — призналась она.

Издав крошечный звук, Бен наклонился и поцеловал её.

Он в самом деле дразнил её — подводил к самому краю, но каждый раз останавливался за секунду до.

Она сходила с ума. 

— Пожалуйста, разреши мне кончить, — взмолилась Рей.

Застонав, Бен наклонился и снова поцеловал её, терзая клитор большим пальцем. Он целовал её, пока она кончала, собирая губами все её стоны и вскрики.

Когда Рей немного пришла в себя, она тут же села, толкнув Бена обратно на кровать.

— Покажи, как ты ласкаешь себя, — попросила она.

Глядя на неё, Бен моргнул.

— Ну же, Соло, — игриво протянула Рей, проводя пальцами по его груди. — Покажи мне.

Приспустив трусы, Бен стянул их с себя. Рей схватила с комода бутылочку кокосового масла.

— Держи.

Бен выдавил достаточно, чтобы покрыть пальцы, а затем поднёс руку к члену и крепко сжал его. — Вот так, покажи мне, как тебе нравится.

Грубо двигая рукой, Бен не сводил взгляда с Рей. Приподняв ладонь, она погладила свою грудь, после чего зажала сосок между большим и указательным пальцами. Лаская себя, она прикусила губу. 

— У тебя такой красивый член, Бен.

— М-м-м, ебать, Рей, — всхлипнул он.

Коснувшись себя между ног, Рей принялась лениво ласкать себя, наблюдая за тем, как Бен задаёт карающий темп.

— Нравится, когда я на тебя смотрю? — спросила она.

— Блять, да, — задохнулся он.

— Хорошо, когда я разрешу, куда ты кончишь?

Зажмурившись, Бен застонал; рука задвигалась ещё быстрее.

— Ну же, Бен, куда хочешь кончить? 

— Тебе на грудь, — невероятно низким голосом ответил он.

— Хочу это почувствовать, — придвинувшись ближе к Бену, прошептала Рей. Она легла рядом с ним, и он встал перед ней на колени, нависнув над ней. — Вот так. Ты скоро?

— Пиздец как... Можно мне кончить?

— Ещё нет, сейчас ты выглядишь слишком хорошо, — ответила Рей, толкнувшись в себя двумя пальцами. — К тому же я хочу кончить вперёд тебя.

Бен издал сдавленный всхлип, но рука его замедлилась, сжав основание члена.

Рей трахала себя пальцами, и они даже близко не были так хороши, как беновы.

— В отличие от твоих, мои маленькие пальчики двигаются не так быстро. Тебе без труда удаётся довести меня до оргазма.

— О, Господи, Рей, — опершись рукой о спинку кровати, простонал Бен.

— Но когда я смотрю на тебя, я почти что... почти... — прижав руку ко рту, она вцепилась зубами в кулак; спина выгнулась, и Рей снова кончила. С губ соскользнули крошечные стоны. 

— Рей... — в отчаянии вскрикнул Бен. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне... 

Улыбнувшись, Рей закусила губу. 

— Давай, Бен, кончи для меня. 

Вскрикнув, Бен согнулся над ней, яростно двигая рукой. Кончая, он издал слабый, беспомощный стон; на грудь и живот Рей излилось горячее семя. 

Бен рухнул рядом с ней. Опустив взгляд, Рей размазала немного спермы по отметине, которую он оставил на ней. 

— Твою ж мать, — простонал Бен.

— И не говори.

— Давай я, э-э... Ты липкая, — застенчиво произнёс Бен, словно это не он только что дрочил ей на грудь.

Рей хихикнула.

— Там, в корзине, есть грязное полотенце.

Подобрав полотенце, Бен передал его Рей, которая тут же вытерлась.

— Сейчас слишком рано, можем ещё поваляться, — предложила она.

— Мне нужно домой, — ответил Бен, нежно прослеживая губами контур её челюсти. — Не могу показаться на работе в этой одежде.

— Верно, — улыбнулась Рей.

Поцеловав её в лоб, Бен поднялся с постели.

— Увидимся на работе?

Вытянувшись на кровати, Рей сонно кивнула. Скользнув взглядом по её телу, Бен тоскливо вздохнул.

Рей закусила губу. Ей хотелось, чтобы он передумал, вернулся в постель и поцеловать её по-настоящему.

— Ладно... Мне... Ладно, увидимся на работе... — запнулся Бен.

— Пока! — вслед ему крикнула Рей. Услышав щелчок дверного замка, улыбаясь, она уткнулась лицом в подушку.

***

Когда появился Бен, Рей в тёмных узких джинсах и белой шёлковой блузке стояла у ксерокса.

— Привет, — начал он, и в голосе его прозвучала лёгкая тоска.

— Привет, — повернувшись к нему лицом, ответила Рей. Она прижала руку к его груди, едва ли подумав об этом — он стоял так близко!

Бен откашлялся, и, улыбнувшись, Рей отступила назад, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам. Никто не обращал на них внимания.

— Прости, — прошептала она.

— Не извиняйся, — покачав головой, ответил он. 

В тёмных брюках и тёмной рубашке он выглядел эффектно. Волосы были распущены и спускались ниже подбородка. 

И в этот момент вошли Роуз и Финн, которые спорили о видеоиграх.

Пряча улыбку, Рей повернулась к ксероксу.

Целый день она не могла оторвать от него взгляда. Каждый раз, проходя мимо стойки, Бен смотрел на неё и улыбался, словно был посвящён в какую-то великую и чудесную тайну.

В комнате отдыха, пока Рей готовила кофе, он положил руку ей на поясницу.

Когда она принесла ему документы, он позволил себе коснуться пальцами её руки. 

Рей чувствовал себя влюблённой школьницей. Кажется, этот день — лучший в её жизни, включая день рождения Финна, когда они ели _торт_...

Так она считала примерно до пяти вечера.

Как обычно случалось по четвергам, пришла Джесс, чтобы отметиться и отчитаться перед начальством.

О том, что ей придётся встретиться с Джесс, Рей как-то не подумала. 

Какая же она красивая! На ней — чёрное платье и туфли на каблуках, и она улыбнулась Рей, прежде чем направиться в кабинет Фазмы.

У Рей случилась небольшая паническая атака. 

После встречи с Фазмой, Джесс отправится к Бену, чтобы отметиться у него. И что же ей теперь делать? Сию секунду утащить Бена в сторону и сказать: « _Знаешь, забавная ситуация, но я совершенно без ума от тебя, пожалуйста, отмени свидание с Джесс, а ещё не говори с ней, и вообще, не хотел бы ты вместо неё встречаться со мной? Тебе лучше ответить мне поскорее, желательно прямо сейчас!_ »?

Ей конец. Теперь оставалось только надеяться, что она верно поняла Бена, и что он в самом деле чувствует то же, что и она.

Минуты сменяли одна другую, пока, наконец, Джесс не вышла из кабинета Фазмы и не направилась к Бену.

Она вошла к нему и закрыла за собой дверь. 

Рей замутило. Она не уверена в том, что Бен не воспользуется своими новыми навыками, и не поцелует Джесс прямо у себя в кабинете.

Но он не стал бы... Бен бы так не поступил.

Она взглянула на часы. Сходила в уборную. Заварила чай.

_Семнадцать_ минут. О чём можно говорить _семнадцать_ ёбаных минут?

Рей сходила с ума.

Наконец-то, _наконец_ , дверь в кабинет Бена распахнулась. И Джесс вышла оттуда вместе с ним.

Не было никаких следов поцелуя, но Джесс улыбалась, а Бен выглядел... непринуждённо. 

— О, кстати, на субботу у нас всё в силе? — спросила Джесс у Бена.

Весь воздух из помещения словно выкачали, и Рей услышала, как в ушах шумит кровь, и почувствовала, как в груди спотыкается сердце.

Бен замер. 

Он посмотрел на Джесс, потом перевёл взгляд на Рей, потом снова на Джесс. При этом он выглядел слегка испуганным, ударившимся в абсолютную панику. Он судорожно сглотнул.

— Э-э... Ага... Конечно.

— Отлично, тогда увидимся! — улыбнулась Джесс, сжав его руку. Выходя из офиса, она помахала Рей.

Рей закрыла глаза. Сделала несколько глубоких, успокаивающих вдохов.

— У тебя получилось! — закричал По, хлопнув Бена по плечу. — Я знал это, дружище, знал, что ты сможешь! _Джессика Пава_! 

Бен не спускал взгляда с Рей. Выражение его лица стало нечитаемо. По всё не замолкал, и в конце концов Бен перевел взгляд на собеседника.

Схватив пальто и сумочку, Рей вышла из офиса.

Она даже забыла о том, что рабочий день ещё не закончился.


	3. Три

Она выскочила из офиса. На улице лило как из ведра — как иначе-то? — но Рей всё это было до лампочки. Ей не помешало бы пройтись.

Она шла и шла, и шла, через Баллард вверх по склону к Финни-Риджу, а потом снова вниз к Гринлейку.

Чего она ожидала? Сама же ясно дала Бену понять, что вся эта ситуация для неё не всерьёз. Почему он должен думать иначе? Она знала, что ему нравится Джесс — постоянно напоминала себе об этом. Он слишком волновался, чтобы даже попытаться сделать с Джесс хоть что-то, а с Рей, казалось, он чувствовал себя почти непринуждённо.

Она подумала о лице Бена — таком открытом и честном; о трепете во взгляде, когда он смотрел на неё; о том, как кусал губы и стонал, пока ласкал себя. О том, как старательно изучал её реакции, намереваясь стать лучшим.

Ей казалось, что она сходит с ума. Почему вдруг это стало таким важным? Ничего не изменилось — она не потеряла Бена.

Он никогда ей не принадлежал.

Присев на одну из скамеек, она достала телефон. На дисплее смартфона высветились три пропущенных звонка от Бена и одно смс.

**Бен** : _ты в порядке?_

В порядке ли она? Нет. Не совсем. Рей судорожно выдохнула. Продолжать всё это она больше не хочет уж наверняка. Бен заслуживает, чтобы его первый раз был с кем-то, кто ему действительно нравится. Отнимать у него эту возможность она не собиралась.

**Рей** : _всё хорошо, забыла, что мне назначен приём к врачу_

**Бен** : _хочешь, встретимся попозже?_

**Рей** : _кажется, лучше нам этого не делать._

**Бен** : _поговори со мной?_

**Рей** : _я тут просто подумала, и знаешь... ты уже разобрался в сути дела._

_и будет здорово, если твой первый раз будет с кем-то особенным, с кем-то, кто тебе нравится._

_с кем у тебя может быть общее будущее._

_но мне было весело, так что никаких обид, да?_

Рей закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце. Увидев, как внизу экрана пляшут точки, она судорожно сглотнула.

**Бен** : _я понял._

_спасибо... за всё._

_я этого не забуду_. 

Почувствовав, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, Рей судорожно вздохнула. Всё это к лучшему.

**Рей** : _я тоже, Бен_

Она проплакала на берегу озера достаточно долго.

В ту ночь Рей почти не спала — каждый час просыпалась с ощущением, что за ней гонятся или у неё заканчивается время, или она наблюдает за концом света.

В семь часов она решила, что не уснёт больше, поэтому встала, приняла душ и сварила кофе. На улице было темно; дождь не переставал лить уже несколько дней подряд. Рей включила мультики, запустила стирку. Приготовила яичницу.

Встречаться с Беном сегодня ей не хотелось — она понятия не имела, как с этим справиться. Стоя у окна, она наблюдала за дождём.

Бен сделал выбор. Кроме того, Рей и сама этот выбор сделала; никто не обманывал её, она лишь хотела ему помочь, и она это сделала. Ей следует собой гордиться. 

_Это всего лишь влюблённость. Она пройдёт. Пройдёт._

Рей повторяла это про себя, пока ехала в такси на работу (где накануне бросила машину) и входила в здание. 

_Всё в порядке, это просто небольшое увлечение, теперь всё кончено._

В офисе никого не было. С колотящимся сердцем она села и за стол. Через несколько минут вошёл По, сонно махнув ей рукой. Следом — Финн, рассеянно болтая с кем-то по телефону.

А потом появился Бен. Его волосы намокли под дождём, а глаза, широко распахнутые и печальные, моментально нашли её. Рей отвернулась. Не собиралась она смотреть на него. Не собиралась. Пытаясь выровнять дыхание, она приступила к работе.

Она оформляла платёжные ведомости, и это означало, что ей разрешалось работать без перерыва, так как все желали поскорее получить зарплату. В процессе она старалась не думать ни о чём и использовала крайний срок выплаты зарплаты как предлог, чтобы пропустить обед. Вместо этого она в одиночестве поела в комнате отдыха, зная, что Бен в это время на длительном совещании.

Большую часть дня ей удавалось улыбаться и вести себя не так уж неловко. Лишь однажды, оставшись в одиночестве в уборной, она умудрилась заплакать.

Едва ли это имело значение.

Она понимала, что ведёт себя мелочно. Однако, чтобы двигаться дальше, сейчас ей это просто необходимо. Она подумывала уволиться, так что пореветь в уборной показалось лучшей альтернативой.

К шести вечера выпить пива стало желанной идеей. По правде говоря, Рей не ожидала, что Бен присоединится к ним — обычно он старался избегать неловких ситуаций. Но когда она, Роуз и Финн вошли в бар, он уже сидел за их обычным столиком, рядом с По.

И походил он на побитого щеночка — из-за чего у Рей моментально живот скрутило. Почему у него такой грустный вид? Он получил всё, чего желал.

Стараясь не глазеть на Бена, Рей скользнула в кабинку. И всё же она ощущала на себе его взгляд.

— Ну, Соло, ты рад своему завтрашнему свиданию? — спросил По.

Рей резко вскинула голову, прислушиваясь к разговору.

Бен не сводил с неё взгляда.

— Конечно, наверное... Я имею в виду, что на самом деле совсем не знаю её — это может оказаться сплошной неловкостью.

— Не-е, ты ей нравишься, чувак, — улыбаясь, заметил Финн. — Понятия не имею почему, но она определённо в тебя втрескалась.

Роуз швырнула в Финна трубочку.

— Просто будь собой, Бен, и ей будет весело. Правда, Рей?

— Что? — повернув голову, Рей взглянула на Роуз. Бессмыслица какая-то.

— Бен насладится свиданием, скажи? И беспокоиться не о чем.

Взглянув на Бена, Рей сглотнула.

— Если ты ей не понравишься, она будет просто чокнутой, — ответила Рей.

_Только не плачь, не реви._

Глядя на неё, Бен моргнул.

— Принесу нам ещё пива, — выпалил он и направился к бару, чтобы сделать заказ.

Рей глубоко вздохнула.

— Вообще-то я неважно себя чувствую, пойду подышу воздухом.

— Хочешь, схожу с тобой? — спросила Роуз.

— Нет! Нет, я скоро вернусь, — улыбнулась Рей.

Она вышла на улицу прямо под моросящий дождь. Её немного трясло, поэтому она сложила руки и сделала глубокий вдох. Сосчитала до десяти. Она могла вернуться внутрь и притворяться дальше, улыбаться и поболтать о Бене и его предстоящем свидании, или могла сесть в машину и поехать домой, забраться в постель и пересмотреть старые фильмы.

Она достала телефон, чтобы написать Роуз.

— Эй.

Подняв взгляд от телефона, Рей увидела Бена, который направлялся прямо к ней.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он.

— Ага? Почему нет? — ответила Рей, и голос её прозвучал резче, чем ей того хотелось. 

— Не знаю, Рей, это ты мне ответь. Со вчерашнего дня ты ведёшь себя странно, сбежала с работы, не разговариваешь со мной.

— Не всё крутится вокруг тебя, Бен, — огрызнулась она.

— Вау, ну это пиздец как мило, Рей, — теперь он злился, и до неё дошло, что за всё время, что она видела его в бешенстве, ещё ни разу его гнев не был направлен на неё. — Давай не будем вести _нормальный_ разговор, как нормальные люди...

— Значит, устраивать истерику и орать на меня — это нормальный разговор? Можешь настрочить на меня блядскую жалобу, Соло.

Сверкнув глазами, Бен стиснул зубы.

— Знаешь... не бери в голову, Рей. Ты права, это... Что бы это ни было... Самое время прямо сейчас положить этому конец.

— Хорошо, — ответила Рей.

— Ну и ладно, — продолжил Бен.

— Ну и возвращайся внутрь, — закончила Рей, и ей не понравилось, как дрогнул её голос. Отвернувшись от Бена, чтобы он не заметил её слёзы, она пошла прочь.

Садясь в машину, Рей услышала, как он зовёт её по имени, но оборачиваться не стала. Под проливным дождём она уехала домой.

***

Она решила, что утонет в жалости к себе. Для хандры у неё имелись целые выходные. В субботу она пошла на рынок и купила две пинты мороженого, замороженную пиццу и упаковку пива. Вернувшись домой, она переоделась в свою самую удобную, самую изношенную пижаму и устроилась на диване.

Она начала с Диснея: пересмотрела «Моану», «Холодное сердце» и «Рапунцель», а затем переключилась на старые романтические комедии, начиная с «Вам письмо».

Однако снова и снова прокручивая в голове ссору с Беном, она умудрилась разреветься. Почему она не призналась ему?

Она пыталась найти этому объяснение.

Это нечестно, словно в «Свадьбе моего лучшего друга», заставлять его выбирать в последнюю минуту. У неё было полно времени, чтобы рассказать Бену о своих чувствах до кануна его свидания, и она этого просто... не сделала. Ну почему она не сделала этого раньше?

Сначала она была так неуверенна в себе, и к тому времени, когда решилась, было уже слишком поздно. Это было бы несправедливо по отношению к Бену. Верно?

Сейчас всё это неважно. Теперь-то уже точно слишком поздно. Бен, несомненно, встретился с Джесс, и улыбается ей той открытой, искренней улыбкой, с которой иногда смотрел на саму Рей.

Скорее всего, сейчас Джесс льнёт к нему, прижимает ладони к его щекам, а он берёт её за руку и... целует.

Рей взглянула на часы: 20:34.

Наверное, они едят, смеются за бокалом вина. Позже они отправятся к ней или к нему, и другая девушка узнает, что значит чувствовать Бена, который двигается в ней.

Рей этого никогда не узнать. 

Она снова заплакала. Мег Райан закрыла книжный магазин. Рей открыла ещё одно пиво и попыталась проглотить несколько кусочков пиццы, которая уже успела остыть.

Когда фильм закончился, Рей надела вязаный свитер и включила обогреватель. Снаружи бушевала буря посильнее, чем обычно бывает в Сиэтле. Окна задребезжали. Рей вылила остатки пива в раковину и поставила на огонь чайник. Включив «Пока ты спал», она рассеянно смотрела в экран, едва ли обращая внимание на дождь, льющий так же громко, как и в фильме. Свет моргнул. Она хлебнула чаю.

Часы показывали 22:14.

Стук в дверь напугал её до смерти. Она вскочила с дивана.

— Кто там? — вскрикнула она.

— Это я, — и за дверью очень отчётливо прозвучал голос Бена. Рей начала задыхаться.

Она распахнула дверь. Бен совершенно вымок; мокрые волосы облепляли лицо, а куртка отяжелела от дождя. Никто в Сиэтле не пользовался грёбаными зонтами.

— Бен? — озадаченно выпалила Рей.

— Можно... можно войти? Прости, мне следовало позвонить. Телефон разрядился. Можно?

Рей отступила назад, остро осознавая, что на ней дырявый свитер, потрёпанные пижамные штаны и, о, боже, футболка со «Стартреком». По ней явно видно, что она плакала; глаза покраснели и веки опухли.

— Что... Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила она.

— Ладно, просто... Позволь мне договорить, потому что я действительно плох в этом, идёт?

Рей кивнула.

— Я не смог этого сделать, — начал Бен, заливая коврик водой. — Я никогда не хотел встречаться с Джесс, и да, моя... _неопытность_... определённо была «причиной», по которой я не собирался этого делать, но я бы даже не согласился на это свидание, если бы не твоё... предложение.

У Рей закружилась голова. Она хотела столько всего сказать ему, но Бен ещё не закончил.

— Я хотел проводить время _с тобой_ , Рей, и я был готов принять всё как есть. Временно, несерьёзно, без всяких обязательств. Я знал, что ты никогда не будешь чувствовать ко мне того же, что и я к тебе, но это и не страшно, — признался Бен. Его глаза были огромны и влажны, щёки покраснели от холода, и он немного дрожал. Закрыв глаза, он собрался с духом.

— Но потом ты... Я подумал, может быть... что-то изменилось между нами. Но я не хотел быть _таким_ парнем, не хотел становиться тем, кто испортит нашу простейшую договорённость, но я подумал... может быть, ты... 

— Да, — выдохнула Рей.

Бен судорожно вздохнул.

— Рей, прости меня... Из-за Джесс в офисе. Мне очень жаль, но что я должен был сделать? Пока все смотрят? Это означало бы тот самый разговор с тобой, которого я боялся до ужаса, причём на глазах у всех, и По не отвязался бы... И я пытался найти тебя позже, но ты... 

— Я сбежала... — закончила Рей; теперь она плакала, и по лицу её струились горячие слёзы. — Бен, я... Какая же я глупая! Мне казалось, что если бы я тебе по правде нравилась, прямо как Джесс, ты бы не стал... Я думала, ты стеснялся её, потому что она тебе _нравилась_ , а со мной ты казался таким непринуждённым... 

— Да потому что я без ума от тебя, Рей! Потому что ты первая на сто процентов стоившая этих рисков опозориться. Единственная, с кем я был готов хотя бы попытаться.

Рей понимала, что она рыдает, что сквозь слёзы голос её звучит безумно. 

— Я не хотела ничего испортить, не хотела заставлять тебя выбирать. Я пыталась смириться с этим, но... Бен, ты мне очень нравишься, я не могу перестать о тебе думать, и мне было ужасно обидно из-за того, что ты пошёл на свидание с Джесс...

Внезапно Бен прижал её к себе. Он промок насквозь, и пусть одежда на нём была холодной, его кожа обжигала. Рей прижалась губами к его губам и начала расстёгивать молнию на его мокрой куртке.

— Хочу, чтобы это была ты, Рей, — прошептал Бен. Она почувствовала, как эти слова эхом отдаются в её теле.

— Я тоже, — всхлипнула Рей, коснувшись губами ниже, поцеловав его в челюсть. Куртка с глухим звуком рухнула на пол.

— Ботинки, — скомандовала она. Бен наклонился и торопливо расшнуровал их. Схватив его за пояс, Рей попятилась к своей комнате.

Она не могла оторваться от него; цеплялась за его рубашку, плечи и волосы. Рей вздохнула, когда руки Бена проникли под её одежду; грубые пальцы прошлись по бокам, спине и рёбрам.

— Обожаю к тебе прикасаться, — прошептал он. Рей снова прижалась губами к его губам. — Ты такая мягкая.

Расстёгивая молнию на джинсах Бена, она задыхалась. Он скинул их, и Рей стянула через голову свои свитер и футболку. Лифчика на ней не было.

Застонав, Бен прижал Рей к краю матраса, опуская её ниже. Приникнув к её груди, он впился зубами в сосок. Рей вскрикнула и схватила его за волосы, притягивая ближе к себе.

— Можно? — спросил он, и пусть Рей понятия не имела, о чём спрашивал Бен, но ответ был однозначным _да_. Она яростно закивала.

Приблизившись губами к рёбрам, Бен принялся оставлять новые отметины на её коже, рядом с пожелтевшими, уже поблекшими. Рей ахнула. _Да_!

Ей хотелось, чтобы на ней остались его отметины. 

— Не останавливайся, — выдохнула она.

Бен покусывал и посасывал всюду, вплоть до тазовой косточки. Оставив отметины и там, он коснулся пояса её штанов.

— Хочу тебя попробовать, — выдохнул он.

Рей снова кивнула.

— Скажи мне, что делать, — попросил он.

У неё закружилась голова.

— Сними с меня штаны, — сказала она.

Бен сделал это без труда. На ней — простые чёрные хлопчатобумажные трусики, которые уже промокли насквозь.

— Ты намокла из-за меня? — спросил Бен скорее недоверчиво, чем поддразнивая.

— Очень, — ответила Рей.

— Хочу посмотреть, — выдохнул Бен.

Закусив губу, Рей кивнула. Бен стянул с неё трусики.

Он изучал её с пристальным вниманием. Опустив голову ей между ног, он широко распахнул глаза. Коснувшись её пальцем, Бен принялся поглаживать клитор. Рей выгнулась над кроватью, маленькие волны удовольствия распространялись по всему телу. 

— Люблю смотреть, как ты вздрагиваешь, — признался Бен, растирая клитор. Снова ахнув, Рей застонала. Оставляя крошечные поцелуи на внутренней стороне бедра, Бен поднялся выше, прижался языком ко входу, а затем к самой вершине.

Он принялся вылизывать её, используя язык почти так же, как и свои руки. В то же время он толкнулся в неё двумя пальцами.

— Ч-чёрт, Бен, — заскулила Рей. Она чувствовала, как он улыбается, прижимаясь к ней и не останавливаясь ни на мгновение. Схватив за бедро, он приподнял её ногу и притянул ближе к себе, поддерживая рукой под задницей. Его рот двигался по ней, облизывая, посасывая, поглощая; он толкался в неё то языком, то пальцами.

Рей превратилась в сплошной комок удовольствия, ей было чертовски приятно.

— И где ты этому научился? — задыхаясь, спросила она.

Бен посмотрел на неё снизу вверх; его лицо блестело.

— Я был рождён, чтобы отлизать тебе, — ответил он и, господи, выглядел невероятно серьёзным. Рей запрокинула голову и рассмеялась, но вторая волна смеха растворилась в сдавленном стоне. Бен, упершись головой в её бедро, начал вбиваться в неё пальцами, не сводя с неё взгляда.

— Обожаю трахать тебя пальцами, — признался он.

— Просто... Просто представь, как хорошо... э-э... будет, когда ты сделаешь это ч...членом, — задыхаясь, проговорила Рей.

— Ебать, — простонал Бен и, наклонив голову, принялся вылизывать клитор с большим усердием. Рей вскрикнула и, кончая, вцепилась пальцами в его волосы.

Пока Рей, задыхаясь, пыталась прийти в себя, Бен целовал её кожу. Поняв, что он ждёт её, не зная, что делать дальше, Рей приподнялась на локтях. Она кивнула, указывая на его трусы — которые натянулись, явно демонстрируя очертания члена. 

— Снимай, — сказала она.

Бен попытался скинуть их. Он тяжело дышал — грудь быстро вздымалась и опускалась. Волосы, ещё не высохшие, падали ему на лицо; влажные, они были кудрявее, чем обычно. Как же красив он был!

Рей встала на колени и поднесла обе руки к лицу Бена. Ей хотелось, чтобы он получил удовольствие. 

— Ты уверен, правда? — спросила она. Взглянув на Рей, Бен наклонился и поцеловал её в губы. Его руки настолько большие, что без труда обхватили её грудную клетку целиком. Прикусив её нижнюю губу, он отстранился.

— У меня с собой есть... презерватив. Я могу взять... 

— Я на таблетках, — ответила Рей, проводя пальцем по его лицу. — И я здорова, я не... Давненько это было. Так что, если ты не против... я бы хотела _чувствовать_ тебя.

Бен зажмурился, пытаясь перевести дыхание. А когда распахнул глаза — глубокий чёрный поглотил карий цвет. 

— Хорошо, — ответил он, выглядя при этом слегка потерянным. — Я... я не знаю... что делать дальше?

Нежно поцеловав его в шею, Рей прошептала ему на ухо:  
— Как бы ты хотел меня трахнуть? 

Застонав, Бен сжал её в объятиях.

— Не знаю... Рей... Я просто хочу оказаться внутри тебя, — ответил он, и голос его прозвучал немного безумно. Бена трясло с головы до пят.

Снова поцеловав его, Рей толкнула Бена на спину.

— Хорошо, я с тобой, просто приляг.

Оседлав Бена, Рей опустилась влажной киской на его живот. Она слегка поёрзала; к заднице прижался твёрдый член. Сам Бен тяжело дышал, заметно покраснев.

Потянувшись назад, Рей сжала член ладонью. Бен дёрнулся, задыхаясь.

— Т-с-с, ты отлично справляешься, — заверила его Рей, приподнимая бёдра. Скользнув по нему влажными складочками, Рей сместилась так, что член оказался между её тазом и животом Бена. Она поёрзала снова.

— Господи, Рей, пожалуйста, — взмолился Бен.

Наклонившись вперёд, Рей поцеловала Бена. И, приподняв задницу, коснулась его рукой, направила член прямо к своему центру. Продолжая целовать Бена, она приподнялась, принимая толстую головку.

Бен задохнулся ей в губы; поцелуй стал небрежнее, едва он выдохнул ей в рот. 

Рей опустилась ещё ниже, и Бен вжался лицом ей в шею.

— Чёрт, малыш, какой же ты большой, — Рей выгнула спину. Она опиралась на Бена, положив одну руку ему на грудь, а другую на плечо.

Опускаясь ниже, Рей принимала Бена всё глубже до тех пор, пока их бёдра не встретились.

Вскинув голову, Бен посмотрел на Рей. Задыхаясь, он до сих пор дрожал. Его руки замерли на её бёдрах. Лёжа под ней, он слегка покачивался. 

— О, господи, — всхлипнул он, откинув голову назад. — Ты _невероятна_ , — признался, и в голосе его прозвучало обожание.

Приподняв бёдра, Рей начала двигаться на нём. Касаясь большим пальцем соска Рей, Бен издал хриплый звук. 

Член у Бена и правда большой. Растяжка опьяняла, и Рей вскрикнула. 

— Бен, — простонала она.

Крепко сжав бёдра Рей, Бен сел, и они оказались лицом к лицу. Теперь он был в ней не так уж глубоко, но так они находились ближе друг к другу. Она могла целовать его и слышать каждый звук, срывающийся с его губ.

Он выглядел великолепно. Влажная, вспотевшая кожа сияла, вьющиеся тёмные волосы падали ему на глаза. Приподнимая бёдра, он встречал её толчки. Казалось, он не мог насытиться ею, его руки и рот касались каждого дюйма её кожи, до которого только он мог дотянуться.

— Рей, — выдохнул он, и дыхание его стало неровным. — Я побуду сверху? 

Кивнув с энтузиазмом, Рей слезла с Бена. Переворачиваться во время ебли уж точно не для первого раза. 

Рей легла на кровать, раздвинула бёдра, и Бен устроился между ними. Взяв член в кулак, он приноровился, погружаясь в неё.

Прикосновение кожи к коже — восхитительно, и Рей обхватила Бена ногами, когда он, опершись на руки, толкнулся бёдрами.

Рей вскрикнула, едва Бен вонзился в неё; она понимала, что он уже близко, и теперь-то он трахал её по-настоящему, рыча и теряя себя в ней. Схватив за ногу, он задрал её повыше и да, _да_!

— Бен! — закричала Рей.

Он совершенно потерялся, впиваясь ногтями в её кожу и рыча ей на ухо, в то время как его бёдра набирали скорость, самозабвенно врезаясь в неё. Опустив палец между ног, Рей принялась растирать клитор. Заметив это, Бен оттолкнул её руку, заменив своей, чтобы толкнуть её за край лично.

И как же она близка! Бен, такой тяжёлый, давил на неё изнутри и снаружи, безжалостный и совершенный, в сочетании с этим его взглядом, напряжённым и пристальным... Капелька пота скатилась с виска по щеке, и он всхлипнул.

Только для _неё_.

— Бен, я... 

— Да, — рыкнул он. — Хочу почувствовать, как ты кончаешь на моём члене.

— Блять! — вскрикнула Рей, не в силах больше контролировать те отчаянные звуки, которые Бен из неё вырывал. — Прошу тебя! Давай же, Бен! Хочу почувствовать, как ты наполняешь меня. 

Бен сдавленно всхлипнул, и бёдра его задрожали, а глаза закрылись. Рей почувствовала, как член внутри неё дёрнулся, а затем она кончила — горячая волна удовольствия окатила её от самого сердца и до кончиков пальцев. 

Рей ощутила, как он изливается внутрь неё; обжигающая волна чего-то нового — не принадлежащего ей — заполнила её.

Бен прижался губами к её шее, их бёдра прижимались друг к другу, и Рей чувствовала, как мышцы его живота напрягаются.

Осторожно он опустился на неё — такой тяжёлый и успокаивающий.

Она расцеловала его подбородок, переносицу и веки.

— Бен, Бен, Бен, — шептала она, и он, склонив голову, лениво поцеловал её в ответ.

— Рей, — шепнул он. — Спасибо.

Она притянула его ближе к себе. Их конечности и волосы переплелись, и звук их смешанного дыхания убаюкал её.

***

В следующую пятницу Рей и Бен отправились в бар вместе.

Всю неделю им удавалось держать себя в руках. Ну, фактически им очень повезло, так как никому не удалось застукать их целующимися во дворе, или в комнате отдыха, или в машине Бена.

— Ты чего так нервничаешь? — спросила Рей.

— Что? Не нервничаю я! — ответил Бен.

— Конечно, Соло, ты же весь трясёшься, — заметила Рей и потянула его за руку. Встав на носочки, она поцеловала его в уголок губ, а затем выпрямилась. — Послушай, мне нравится встречаться тайком так же, как и любой другой девушке, но ещё мне очень хочется иметь возможность рассказать обо всём Роуз, чтобы я могла говорить о тебе постоянно. Ну и тогда нам не придётся постоянно ныкаться по углам или ждать, что нас вот-вот застукают.

— Нет, я знаю, поверь, мне хочется, чтобы весь мир был в курсе того, что мы вместе! Просто я уверен, что По начнёт совать нос, и все захотят узнать мельчайшие детали и... 

Бен пожал плечами.

— Например, что ты втайне влюбился в меня, а я втайне влюбилась в тебя, и я очень ревновала тебя к Джессике, и прежде чем она смогла до тебя добраться, я замутила с тобой... 

— И отсосала мне, — подмигнув, добавил Бен. Рей закатила глаза.

— Да ладно, мы не обязаны говорить им _об этом_ , но... да. Я сделала первый шаг и попыталась притвориться, что между нами ничего серьёзного, бла-бла-бла, а потом ты появился в грозу, неплохой ход, кстати, и вуаля.

— Такова история, значит? — с улыбкой спросил Бен.

— Ну, о таком пишут в газетах, по-моему, звучит правдоподобно, — игриво пожав плечами, ответила Рей.

Наклонившись, Бен поцеловал её.

Они вошли в бар, держась за руки.

Все уже были на месте, и Рей пожалела, что в этот момент у неё в руках нет телефона, потому что лица друзей были бесценны.

Финн выглядел смущённым, По — словно глазам своим не верил, а Роуз улыбалась, как идиотка.

— Боже мой... объяснитесь! — воскликнула Роуз, едва ли не переходя на визг.

— Ага, э-э... Пожалуйста, объяснитесь, — взмолился Финн.

— Так и знал, — пожав плечами и отхлебнув пиво, протянул По.

— О, господи, нет, не знал! — воскликнула Рей, шлёпнув По.

— Знал, знал! Бен прямо _слишком_ спокоен был последние несколько недель. А ты, — он указал на Рей, — каждый раз, когда он проходил мимо, не могла перестать хихикать. Вы не настолько хитры. 

Рей почувствовала, что краснеет. 

— О, да пофиг, — отмахнулась она, закатив глаза и прильнув к Бену. Он обнял её за плечи и прижал к себе.

— Поверить не могу, что ты мне не рассказала! — заявила Роуз.

— Да лучше бы я так и оставался в неведении, а то уж успел вообразить себе такого... — Финн поморщился. — И как только ты не раздавил её, парень?

— Финн! — воскликнула Рей, на мгновение закрыв лицо руками, прежде чем взглянуть на Бена. Она не представляла, как он отреагирует на подобное замечание.

— Понятия не имею, — пожав плечами, ответил он. — Просто она та ещё проныра, отовсюду найдёт выход.

Роуз и По разразились истерическим смехом, и даже Финн улыбнулся.

Рей покачала головой. Она не могла вспомнить, когда была так же счастлива. Прикоснувшись к Бену, она поцеловала его. 

— Ладно, расскажите нам всё! — взмолилась Роуз. — Как всё произошло?

— Вообще-то, — улыбнулась Рей, — мы должны послать Джесс открытку с благодарностью.


End file.
